Avoidance 101
by scoob2222
Summary: Sequel to What's Your Pleasure? and part 2 in the Lightness series. Mac has been avoiding Eli since their kiss, but what happens when he finally corners her.


She'd been hanging out at Veronica's place when someone knocked.

"That must be Weevil," Veronica said, standing up and heading to the door.

"What?" Mac jumped up, looking around the room. She ran a hand through her messy hair, then over her clothes, and then paced back and forth a few times. Suddenly she froze when she realized that Veronica was staring at her like she had two heads.

"I just mean," she searched for words to cover, "I didn't realize you were expecting anyone. I look like crap."

Veronica was still giving her the crazy look, "Why would it matter how you look?"

"No reason," she said quickly, "I just, I'm going to use the bathroom."

And with that she ran, locking the door and sitting on the floor against it, just in case. She didn't know what would happen if she had to see Eli right now. It had been a week since they'd made that bet—since he'd asked for a kiss as payment. A kiss that had literally made her toes curl.

She took a deep breath and counted to a thousand. Then she stood, flushed the toilet, ran the water and prayed Eli was gone by the time she got out there.

Veronica was alone, watching a show, and she turned when she came in, "I was beginning to think you fell in. Are you okay? You were acting weird and¼"

"Yeah, I¼just realized I have to do something and have to go. Talk to you later." Before Veronica could reply she was out the door. She made it to her car in record time and was just about to get in when she heard his voice behind her.

"Were you going to avoid me forever?"

She thought about getting in and driving away, but she was going to have to have this conversation eventually, "No. I've just been busy."

"Hiding in V's bathroom."

She turned now, "I wasn't hiding. I just happened to be in there while you were there."

Eli smiled wryly, "For 15 minutes."

She could feel her face turning red, "Fine, I was hiding. Okay. I'm going now," she started to get back into the car but he grabbed her arm.

She turned back, "What?"

The smile slid off his face, "You don't have to hide from me just because of the other day. I mean, you're not interested, you're not interested. I'm not going to follow you around. Just forget about it." He turned and left, but before he did she saw the glimmer of disappointment and just plain hurt in his eyes.

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm, "Just wait Eli."

"What?" the word, like when she said it earlier had a bite of temper to it.

"I am interested."

"What?" he said again, but this time it was more confusion than anger.

"I am," she cleared her throat and spoke up, "interested."

"You've been avoiding me for a week. You just hid in a bathroom for 15 minutes so you wouldn't have to talk to me."

She fidgeted, her hands twisting together, "I'm not good at this. I mean, we're sitting there and drinking and laughing and then you're kissing me and¼.I didn't know what to say or what to do when I saw you so I avoided you."

Eli nodded, "So, if I kiss you right now, am I going to have to wait a week to see you again?"

She could feel her face heat, "No."

He smiled and came forward, dragging her out from behind the door of her car and up against his body. He brought his hands up to cup her face as his lips found hers. He keeps the kiss slow at first, not wanting to scare her off. Finally, she opened her mouth and her tongue slid out over his lips. It was a tiny flick, but he took advantage of it and curled his tongue around hers. He pulled her tighter against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching his shirt, as his hands slid to her lower back. He somehow managed to pull back, and as he saw the dazed look in her eyes it took all of his will power not to push her against her car and touch her everywhere. Instead he brushed a soft kiss against her lips again and asked, "Go out with me tomorrow night."

"Okay," she said quickly and then her eyes widened. She hadn't even meant to say that. her mouth opened

"Too late," he said and turned to walk away before she could stop him.

Mac stood there, mouth gaping in shock, but before she could argue she heard one of the apartment doors open. Scared that Veronica might come out and see them, she got into her car. She still thought that she was somehow imagining all of this and she still didn't know how to explain whatever was happening between her and Eli.

She sped off in the car, and somehow she knows that Eli is laughing as he watched her.


End file.
